


The Attack of the Pigeon in the Piazza

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It came without warning, seeking a statue… and revenge!" Based on a blooper from The Phantom of Venice. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Attack of the Pigeon in the Piazza

Campo San Polo  
Venice, Italy  
June, 2008

All was quiet, of course, except for the pop music coming from Club Micio. The tourists came and went, some going into buildings, some passing through, some sitting on benches in the square.

It came without warning, seeking a statue… and revenge!

It was… a giant pigeon.


End file.
